


Sworn On A Dragon's Heart

by felicialovescats



Series: Sworn On A Dragon's Heart [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon!Tim, Gen, Magical Creatures, Reveal, random sorcerer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicialovescats/pseuds/felicialovescats
Summary: He looked down to his hands. He was crouching, his knees bent. By raising his torso, his hands were now below his head. And he said looked down to his hands, but he guessed he should say he looked down to his claws.Damn, that’s why Dick and Bruce didn’t want to come close.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Sworn On A Dragon's Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785838
Comments: 18
Kudos: 340





	Sworn On A Dragon's Heart

Tim woke up to shouting.

‘…need to call Zatanna! Obviously there’s something wrong! That guy’s definitely lying!’

‘I know, but she’s off-planet, and you know we don’t call them back unless it’s an emergency.’

‘This _is_ an emergency!’

_Great, Bruce and Dick, fighting again. What’d happened now?_

Tim groaned, but instead of actual groaning, he heard a rough growl instead. That took him by surprise, so much so that his eyelids, which felt too heavy to open just now, flung open. And wow, why did the cave look so different?

The sounds of fighting had gone quiet – Tim guessed that his vocalizing had keyed the men in that he was awake. But something was odd. Usually, if any one of them got hurt and had then woken up, the others that were there would swiftly approach them to ask for a status update. Especially Dick.

But the two were keeping their distance.

To answer this question, Tim tried to recall what had happened before he fell unconscious. It was definitely due to his night-time adventures, because the last thing he remembered was when he was in uniform.

He recalled… a teenage boy being held in captivity by one of the gangs that were so common in Gotham. Usually this kind of cases wouldn’t ping in their radar (except Jason – he always kept his eyes on the gangs and what they were up to), but the boy had been a magic user, and before he was caught he had caused a huge havoc, using whatever he had in his arsenal to try and get free.

Reports came in about loud crash, bright lights, crazed yelling, and a horde of random animals running amok in the city. Since it was at night, Batman and Robin decided to check it out. Tim wasn’t going to go – it was his night off as Red Robin, and he had decided to do some paperwork instead. But then Batman was called to another site to deal with a potential bomb going off at one of the most expensive hotels, and he left Robin to deal with the gang, believing that Damian could handle it.

Well, he could have, if it wasn’t for the young sorcerer panicking and thought Damian was just another guy trying to get him for his powers. He threw a spell at him just as they were about to escape. The only good thing was that Robin managed to knock the boy unconscious just before he succumbed to the spell.

Oracle updated him on the situation as he geared up to rescue both Robin and the boy. Tim had scoffed when he heard Damian’s failure – he should have known better than to be so cocky. Damian’s ego will get to him one day, and today was just an example.

(Thankfully he didn’t voice this out loud, or he’ll be called a hypocrite.)

But he was also worried about the youngest in the family. Oracle managed to have eyes on him, and it seemed that Damian was just unconscious, but honestly who knows what spell the young sorcerer had casted?

So there Tim was, riding his bike towards the site. He got there, had Robin (currently unconscious) onto his bike – and yes, his bike can totally fit three person on it, as long as the other two were tied up – and he was just about to get the other teen when he realized that the previously unconscious teen was now awake. And seeing another masked vigilante was apparently overwhelming his entire brain that the first thing he did was to cast a spell towards Tim.

But he didn’t manage to get more than two words out before Nightwing appeared behind him and knocked the boy unconscious again. Tim would feel pity, but instead he himself was too slow to avoid the magic attack, and the magic hit him straight to his chest, and he could feel his vision going dark.

 _Shit I’m such a hypocrite_ was his last thoughts, and now he was here, back at the cave. With a problem.

His line of vision was too low, and if his skin was not deceiving him, he was definitely not on the bed. Was he not injured? But he was unconscious, and usually Alfred would insist for them to not act like animals, which in this case mean that they were placed on a bed rather than on a floor.

Tim shook his head, and raised his torso, but oh. This didn’t feel right. He wondered why he wasn’t on his back, because he was actually laying on his front. When he felt that he fully raised his head, he was taller than he should be.

He looked down at his hands. He was crouching, his knees bent. By raising his torso, his hands were now below his head. And he said looked down at his hands, but he guessed he should say _he looked down at his claws_.

_Damn, that’s why Dick and Bruce didn’t want to come close._

He had claws, but that’s not the main point. The main point was that his skin was now covered with scales. Bright blue scales that he was definitely proud of, mind you. But would totally be _a weird thing_ on normal humans. 

It wasn’t weird with Tim, though. That’s the problem.

‘… Tim? Make a noise if you can understand me.’ Dick, who was far enough from Tim to be out of the striking zone, but close enough that he didn’t need to shout for Tim to hear him, said. Beside him, Bruce had his arms crossed, yet Tim knew he was prepared to grab any form of weapon he had on his body. Both of them were still in their costume, so Tim guessed that it couldn’t have been too long after he was knocked out.

Tim was so tempted to roar, or at least growl. It would be amazing to see their faces. Alas, he didn’t know enough of the situation to do so. So instead he nodded. ‘Yeah, Dick. I understand you clearly. What happened?’

Both of them looked surprised to hear his voice. Tim knew it was a bit weird to hear him talk in this form, because he didn’t need to open his mouth to talk. His vocal cords were not meant for human vocalization. Instead he talks via magic.

With the assurance that Tim was in full control and will not attack them, they approached Tim. In response, Tim tried to sit up fully, only to realize that he was tied up with heavy-duty chains that prevented him from moving his torso and limbs.

‘Oh wow, thanks guys for the confidence, and the chains. Great presents.’ He said dryly.

Dick’s smile was a bit sheepish. ‘We didn’t know what to expect, and you know how Bruce is with things that he doesn’t yet understand.’

He then proceeded to explain what had happened.

* * *

Oracle was keeping an eye on Red Robin’s move towards Robin and the unknown sorcerer when Nightwing comm-ed and said that he had completed his part of the patrol, and wanted to know where his younger brothers were at.

He arrived at the scene just in time to see the supposedly unconscious teen aimed his hand towards Tim, and he reacted immediately. Unfortunately, he wasn’t quick enough to stop him completely – the first few words of his spell was incited before Nightwing could stop him.

He could only watch in horror as the blue shine of magic blasted onto Red Robin, throwing him flat onto his back.

‘Oracle!’

‘Batman on his way.’

When he arrived, one unfamiliar with him would think him unaffected. But Dick could see the slight stumble of his footsteps when B saw two of his boys on the ground. Only their apparent rise and fall of their chest stopped him from bringing his wrath onto the teen sorcerer. So they piled everyone into the car, and off they went back to the Bat Cave.

They put the sorcerer into one of the cells, and Damian onto the beds at the med bay. Alfred was already there, doing the necessary check up on Damian. Dick went back to get Tim, but as he carried him towards the med bay, he could sense something wrong.

Tim was getting heavier in his arms.

‘Dick, put Tim down NOW!’ Bruce yelled, when he had the chance to look at them.

The moment Tim’s on the floor he _shifted._ Dick only was a fraction of a second away from getting squished.

Then everyone who was conscious in the Bat Cave was speechless when they laid eyes on Tim.

He was now a dragon.

* * *

‘When the sorcerer was trying to attack you, he told us he just wanted to knock you unconscious, like what he had done to Damian. He said the incantation was something like “turn you into unconsciousness”, but when I interrupted him, he could only say “turn into you”, or something like that.’ Dick said, sounding guilty.

‘Damian woke up after you had finished your … shifting into a dragon thing, so we don’t think the boy meant any harm towards you guys, he’s just scared. And clearly he didn’t spend enough time in Gotham, or he would have known who you guys are.

‘But he swore that the incomplete spell shouldn’t have caused anything.’

Tim hummed, which in his current stage sounded like a rumble.

_Turn into you… it would have been harmless towards a normal human, but I’m not a normal human now, am I._

The rumble of a motorcycle took all their attention away.

It was Red Hood, who was speaking before he even took off his helmet, which made his voice weird, changing from the voice synthesizer to his own voice.

‘I heard there might be a huge fight between y’all and an _actual dragon,_ and I thought to myself, God how could I miss out on _that?’_

Without hesitation (and any ounce of common sense, thought Tim) Jason stalked his way to the front of Tim, where just one strike and he would have been dead. Tim was so tempted to do it though, just to get that smirk off Jason’s face.

‘So, Replacement. I heard you got turned into a dragon.’

Tim rolled his eyes, and lower his head down to see Jason eye to eye. Then, as retaliation, he huffed. His sheer size made the gust of wind so strong it messed up Jason’s hair-do even more so than the helmet. ‘That feels real enough for you, Jason?’

To his surprise, Jason only laughed in wonder. ‘You really are! This is amazing!’ He turned around to face Dick and Bruce, while gesturing towards Tim. ‘You gotta let him go, man! He’s big enough that I think I can ride him! He’s big enough that even _Bruce_ can ride him! This is like, the best chance we can ever have! Imagine, we can tell others that _we have ridden a dragon before,_ and we would NOT be lying!’

‘Tt, Todd. As expected of you to brainlessly decide on freeing the beast. We have no idea if it will attack when released.’ Damian approached from the med bay, accompanied by Alfred. The young boy was holding an ice pack towards the back of his head – he had a bruise there from the attack, when he fell.

Tim rolled his eyes again. ‘I am still Tim, not a mindless beast as you imply. And besides, who says I need you guys to release me?’

Dragons are magical creatures, after all, and they are born with magic.

He breathed magic into the chains, and they melted away, giving Tim the space to stretch. He sat up to his full height, which gave him the opportunity to finally look down upon everyone.

(Due to his humanoid size, his dragon form was also quite small, for a dragon his age. He remembered his mother was even larger than him, but that could also just be due to sexual dimorphism. But even the smallest adult dragon is easily larger than a car. Tim was just large enough to fit in the Bat Cave, and when stretched to his full sitting size, his horns barely scrapped the top.)

The horrified and amazed looks were wroth everything he’s gonna get from them, after he told them the truth.

‘Turn into me. The spell would have been harmless to a normal human. After all, they _are_ what they are. But unfortunately, I am not.

‘There’s a reason why I have Drake as my last name, after all.’

The jaw drop he got from his statement – perfection.

* * *

His pride in getting one over his family was diminished when he tried to turn back to his magic-null/human form.

After a few incomplete exclamations from his family, Tim finally explained some things. ‘Look, it’s kind of a long story. The tl;dr version is that my mother is a dragon, my father is a human, I’m a dragon-human half-breed. I’ll just turn back, no problem, then we’ll never speak of this again, yeah?’

Before anyone could react quick enough to reply, Tim tried to change back to his human form.

The thing about being a dragon, is that dragons are magical beings that are capable of using magic. In fact, their magical stores are one of the largest among all magical beings. This made their change into the magic-null human forms a little difficult. Not impossible, as seen with Janet Drake, but it needed an immaculate amount of control over their magic, which required experience and time.

The last time Tim was in his original form, he was around 5 years old. It had been easier then because he didn’t have a lot of magic yet. He could contain them tightly into his magical core precisely because of the smaller quantity. That simple act of keeping his magic quickly aided his change into the magic-null form.

But not being in his dragonic form for years meant that his body kept on producing magic, and his store were getting more and more. It would have been fine for a couple more years. If he reaches maturity at 20 without ever shifting, he would then really needed to do something to use up some of the magic. But since he was turned (against his will), the increased magic in his core meant that he could not contain them as easily as when he was 5.

The short version was – he failed to turn back to being a human.

It was a bit embarrassing, especially after the spectacular show of breaking the chains with his magic.

After a pause, Dick blinked a few times. ‘So, errr. You’re still a dragon.’

In frustration, Tim growled, sounding like the bass in loud music that spread vibration across everything in the cave, even the humans. ‘Yeah, I can see that, _dumbass_.’

Alfred cleared his throat then, still standing a few steps behind Damian. The butler probably wanted to keep a close eye to Damian, just in case the magical effect wasn’t gone. But Tim could see that any influence from the sorcerer was already gone – the tint of green was fading away even as he looked at the scowling young boy.

‘Perhaps since we have established that Master Tim is still with his conscious mind, we may move to the manor, where it is more comfortable for everyone involved?’

‘Oh sure, we could do that. But wait, there’s a _large ass dragon here that won’t even fit through the door!’_ Jason waved sarcastically towards Tim, who only rolled his eyes.

‘That, I think I can fix.’ Tim said, then closed his eyes for some concentration. He had played with magic before, when he was younger. So he remembered how it worked for him, kind of. It’s just been a long time, and he had never tried to shrink himself before.

‘Oh, yeah? Like how you were going to _change back_?’ Jason snarked back at him. And if it wasn’t because Tim felt like he was almost done with the changing, he would have blown air towards him like what he had done just now.

While he had his eyes closed, he could hear some footsteps going away from him. He guessed that it was Bruce and Dick, who probably decided to change out of their gears since they were moving back to the manor. Briefly he wondered what happened to the sorcerer – he was quite young, from the quick glance that Tim had managed, and he would hate for him to be hurt just because it had been a stressful situation and he reacted purely out of self-protection.

Alfred had probably stared at Damian hard enough that he would begrudgingly agree to “help out” in the kitchen back up at the manor.

A flash of magic, and Tim could feel that he took up smaller space. He opened his eyes and immediately saw Jason, who had moved closer. Unfortunately, due to his shrinking in size, he was once again shorter than Jason, who was a huge tank against his usual sleek human body. He just wanted to shrink enough so that he could pass through the doorway, but it seemed that his excitable magic instead shrunk him until he was almost the size of a large dog. Which, granted, was large, but not bigger than Jason. Well, at least he could still be bigger than Damian.

He would scowl, but dragon facial muscles didn’t allow that, so he grumbled instead. The warm hand on the top of his head startled him so badly that he took a step back and growled, hunching back with stretched wings.

‘Chill. Just wanna see how those blue scales feel like. Don’t be pissy.’

Jason had absolutely no self-perseverance. If he were anyone else, if _Tim_ were anyone else, that hand would have been bitten off clean.

Instead, because this was a side of Jason that he rarely saw, Tim took the tentative steps forward, and (embarrassingly, in hindsight) like a common animal he pressed his head against the still outstretched palm.

‘You just need to let me know when you’re gonna do something like that. Even when I’m human I get startled if a hand suddenly land on your head, and now I’ve got the sharp claws and teeth to go with the surprise.’ He grumbled.

The bastard had the gall to chuckle. The hand started a gentle pet, slowly down his neck. ‘Sure sure.’

If Tim was human right now, he would’ve blushed from the contact. It’s _Jason,_ his Robin. The one that had tried to kill him, sure, but he was also the one that had essentially made Tim who he was today.

If it weren’t for Jason-as-Robin, perhaps Tim would have followed his mother and moved to a different place much more accommodating towards young dragons. Instead he had decided to stay here, and be close to his heroes.

‘Hey! I wanna pet him too!’ Dick interrupted what was almost a peaceful moment with his usual dick-ishness. He body-checked Jason away, but honestly the only reason why he did it so easily was that Jason willingly moved. Dick wasn’t as gentle as Jason, but that’s just because he was excited, and it showed in the way he moved.

‘Come on up, we don’t want to make Alfred wait.’ Jason grabbed Dick by his arm and physically pulled him away from Tim. ‘You’ll get to pet him later.’

Tim slowly stretched all four of his limbs (well, six, if he counted his wings). He’s not really used to walking on four, so his first few steps were like a toddler’s. He didn’t realize that Bruce was a couple of steps behind him (shadowing him) until he almost stumbled and there’s a hand steadying him on his back.

‘You alright?’ His father figure asked.

Honestly, he’s a bit touched that Bruce would stay with him, but at the same time he knew Bruce well enough that that’s not all that he wanted to do. But still. Dick had always said that “any effort of being emotional from Bruce must be encouraged, usually by doing what he wanted you to do, or at least giving some compromise”.

‘Yeah, I just need to get used to walking on four instead of two. It’s no biggie.’

‘Need help?’

‘Nah, but you can stay beside me if you want, just in case I fall.’

And they made their way to the common room, where the rest of the family was.

* * *

The thing was, as Tim slowly explained himself, that no one was supposed to know what he was. He had forfeited that when he decided to stay in Gotham instead of leaving with his mother.

Janet Drake, if one were to look closely, never existed until the marriage of her and Jack Baile, who took his wife’s last name and became Jack Drake. Jack, a normal human, had encountered Janet and found out that the love of his life was actually a dragon. With his charms, he managed to convince Janet to give him 10 years of companionship, and in return he will give her whatever he can as a rich businessman. Janet was interested enough to stay, and after 2 year and the successful hatching of their egg into Tim, she decided to stay for a while longer. The amount of money she could get from Jack, from their joined business as well as their earnings to the archaeological sites also didn’t hurt.

Janet had told Tim, when he was still quite young (one would assume that she told him precisely because he was young and would forget, but dragons have almost perfect memories that begin since they break out of their shell) that her letting Tim stay with her was a privilege that other dragonlings didn’t have. Parents, once the eggs were hatch, will stay only until the dragonling can walk on their own. Then the young ones were left to fend for their own.

Janet said she must have gone soft, to stay here and with Tim for as long as she did.

But in the end, she still left when she had the opportunity. The attack on both Drakes wasn’t planned, but Tim had known that simple poison wouldn’t hurt a dragon, even in magic-null form. That was proven when Tim received his birthday present that year – a blue scale, almost the same shade as his. It’s a common gift from parent to child, for the child to hold on and be able to remember their parents by.

No letters, no explanation, nothing. Tim was glad he was mostly raised by his mother’s dragonic parenting, while Jack was busy trying to ensure his mother stays with him forever. If he was a normal human child, he would have been hurt. Instead, he was glad that his mother was alive.

In any case, he had actually lived as a dragon when he was younger, as he practiced with magic and to turn to the more acceptable human form. The last time he was in dragon form was when he was five, and his mother had deemed it necessary for him to learn to be in human form 24/7. It was hard, and it had hurt, but he did what his mother wanted.

Her excuse was to ensure that Tim was ready for human social interaction, but Tim mostly thought that it was because while he couldn’t control his shift, Janet herself would have to stay and look after him. The first moments when Tim could prove that he can maintain human form for a long period of time, Janet had brought Jack to an expedition overseas, leaving Tim with a human (and totally clueless) nanny.

‘It’s hard to be magic-null when you have magic, but I managed. But after years of being magic-null, the sudden use of magic sort of woken my magic core up, so I can’t do what I did before. I’ll have to spend some of my magic until I get it at a level where I can wrap everything up and change to human form again.’

‘So you can fix this yourself? You don’t need Zatanna, or any one’s help?’ Dick asked.

Tim shook his head as confirmation. ‘Yeah, no. I can handle this. I just need a few days to get my magic under control, then I’ll just turn back, no problem.’

‘If that’s the case, then I’m gonna head up to bed. Today had been a rollercoaster of a ride, and I’m beat!’ Dick stretched and yawned, causing a chain reaction that even had Tim yawning.

‘Oh, yeah, before I forget, what did you guys do to the sorcerer?’ Tim asked just as Dick was about to leave the room.

‘We gave him a phone, and he contacted some of his friends or family. We asked him to stay in Gotham for a few days just in case we still need him to deal with either you or Damian, but he’s clear to go after that. He’s just a scared boy in a foreign land, so we didn’t do much to him. His kidnappers, on the other hand, got Jason.’ Dick explained, and Tim looked to Bruce and Jason for confirmation, which he got.

‘Beat them up real good. They’ll never even think about kidnapping someone again.’ Jason promised with a smirk, ignoring Dick’s muttered “with excessive force as usual”, and Bruce’s sign.

With another wave of his hand, Dick was gone.

Bruce stood up and moved to leave too. ‘I’ll be in my study updating some files.’ The glint in his eyes told Tim exactly _whose_ file he would be updating.

‘In my defense, I probably would have never said anything if it wasn’t for this situation.’

Tim could see that it didn’t help; in fact, it did the opposite. Bruce made a noise like he was contemplating to do something horrible to Tim.

‘And that, is a problem to solve on another day.’ Was what he said, before leaving. But as he passed by Tim, he carefully laid a hand on his head, giving him a small pet. Showing that there’s no anger or any negative feelings behind his words.

That left Damian and Jason still in the room, as Alfred was out doing the clean-up at the kitchen, but not after a soft touch on his shoulder, and a whispered “I’m glad you’re alright, Master Tim.” As a response to that, Tim leaned towards the older man and rubbed his cheek onto the man’s stomach, the part where he could reach.

He wouldn’t have done anything like that if he were human – humans have their own social rules and regulations, and cheek-rubbing was part of the “no” list. But he had always wanted to do that for his family, and he would take any opportunity he has. In this case, it was him being physically a dragon.

‘Tt. Since there is no longer the risk of a mindless beast attacking us or the city, I shall retire to bed.’ Damian said, while glancing at Tim.

It was oddly similar to how Damian look at the animals in the zoo – like he wanted to pet them or keep them forever, but was unable due to restrictions of being a lawful human being.

Tim huffed in astonishment. So apparently to ease his and Damian’s animosity was just to be a non-human? Well, he can do that.

(It had hurt, that one of Bruce’s brood was so adamant on hating him. Actually, not one. But Jason was getting better – his pit-rage was controlled, and the less angry he was, the better he was at using his brain and logic. And logic had told him that his rage should be directed at the adults, not the kids. Then as time went by, Jason slowly started assimilating into the family again. Still tense between him and Bruce, but Bruce was now trusting Jason to not go too far, and Jason trusted Bruce to care.

But Damian was very determined to hate him. Which made Tim even more determined to fix their relationship.)

So to do just that, Tim stalked right in front of Damian, surprising the younger boy (even though he didn’t show it). ‘Look, Dick had already touched me, and also Jason. And both Bruce and Alfred did, too. You wanna pet me so I can complete the whole set?’

Damian took a few moments to think about it. But he finally did put his hand on Tim’s head. Tim was smaller than what he was when he was in chains, but he was still big enough that Damian’s hand was only about half the size of his skull. He pushed back up against the touch, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the slight smile and wonder in Damian’s eyes.

But, because Damian wouldn’t be able to change what he was in a few moments, the touch was quick, and he took his hand away.

‘Hn, not unlike a common snake, Drake.’ He left with a snide comment and left, making Tim huff in delight. That was the first time Damian said something to him without any animosity behind his words. And yeah, he might have said it as an insult, but dragons do share similar ancestors with current snakes and scaled reptiles, so it wouldn’t be wrong to say that he was similar to snakes.

Tim looked back at Jason, who was now leaning against the opened doorway. He knew he had a room here – Alfred made it _a point_ to clean it with the same schedule as everyone else’s rooms. But the man still refused to stay in the manor unless he was literally incapable of leaving – i.e. when he was incapacitated, or sick, or hurt.

‘Actually, I think you said something about you having too much magic to be able to turn human?’

Tim nodded, claws barely twitching in wait for Jason’s reply. He could see the mischief in his eyes. Maybe being a dragon could not only help mend his relationship with Damian, but also with Jason.

‘If you need some ideas as to where the extra magic could go…’ Jason trailed off with a smirk. He made a telephone gesture with his hands.

Which reminded Tim that he was currently a dragon. With claws. And unlike old antique phones where they actually have buttons to press on, smartphones cannot detect anything that is not finger-touch, or specially-made pens.

‘Well, please continue, Jason. How am I going to contact you? With these _beautifully useless_ claws I have?’ He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes while flexing his claws at him.

Jason, being the jerk that he was, only laughed. ‘I’m sure you’d figure something out. I mean, the worst thing you could do is to ask someone to call me?’ With that, he left the room. Tim knew that a few minutes later he would be able to see Jason’s bike out and away from the cave.

Tim yawned, the stretch at his jaw felt so satisfying. He had a long day, and he definitely deserved some sleep.

Throwing out a “g’night Alfred” and getting a similar greeting in return when Tim walked past the kitchen, he made his way to his room. The doorknob gave him some problem due to his _beautifully useless_ claws, but his dumb brain finally clued him in that he _wasn’t a magic-null human now, he’s a grown-ass dragon that can use magic_ after a few humiliating minutes of trying (Alfred would probably try to skin him when he notices the scratches at the door). A swift magic directed to the knob, and he could finally have a nice sleep on his bed.

Moments before he fell asleep, he briefly wondered how long this would take. Being a dragon. Because he had work to do, paperwork to sign, bad guys to beat up. He won’t be able to keep to the promise that he and the Batman had in secret – whereby Batman keep him as a sidekick as long as he’s performing well. He wasn’t Robin now, but the deal still stands.

He wondered if Bruce will kick him out of the family when he wasn’t keeping his part of the deal. Hopefully not, but there’s a reason why Janet Drake hated humans in general – it’s because they make promises and deals so lightly.

Not Tim though. He promised to be there and make sure Batman was alright when Jason died, and as long as being human Tim Drake can help Bruce in any way, he’ll do it in a heartbeat.

Sworn on a dragon’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you enjoyed this, I might need your help. Tell me some of the ideas that you guys have on dragon!Tim, so I can get more inspiration on continuing this as part of a series. *wink wink*
> 
> But anyways, thanks for reading! :)
> 
> (BTW the end took me by surprise too. I guess I just can't help it. )


End file.
